


Too Close For Retreat

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [23]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dancing, F/M, ooooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy go undercover at a fancy Christmas function and get closer than they planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close For Retreat

“Déjà vu, huh?”

Amy stared at him, her face moulded into a frown.

“Come on, it’s not _that_ bad,” Jake insisted, holding out his arm to her. She took it with a sigh as they entered the fancy ballroom through the double doors.

“I’m going to go and survey the area,” she told him, not waiting for his response before striding off.

“Yeah, you do that,” he mumbled, eyeing the refreshments table. It was all fancy finger food. He felt like Boyle would be in his element as far as that was concerned, but unfortunately the rest of the assignment wasn’t really his speed.

It was, however, definitely Amy’s.

He spotted her in her silver floor-length dress across the room, standing out against every other guest, even at this elaborate and unnecessarily formal Christmas party. Like anyone else could ever hold a candle to Amy Santiago.

She saw him looking at her and made her way back towards him. 

“Sanchez is over in the corner. I’ve alerted Captain Holt,” she informed him.

“So, is that it, then?”

“We still have to keep an eye on him until the team gets here.”

“And how long will that be?”

“About half an hour.”

Jake barely contained his groan. None of these people looked like fun. This half hour was going to drag out forever. In his quest to find something to entertain himself with, he spotted a few couples dancing in the centre of the room.

He turned and bowed to Amy dramatically, holding a hand out to her.

“Care to join me for a dance, madam?” he asked, putting on his most posh accent.

Dancing with Jake wasn’t high on her list of priorities, but she new that spinning around the room would give her a good point of observation, and she’d look a little cruel turning him down after he’d been stooped over in front of her for a good thirty seconds. People were starting to stare.

She quickly took his hand and led him onto the floor.

“Hey, I’m supposed to be the one leading, Amy.”

“Well it’s not my fault that you were making a complete fool of yourself.”

He mocked offense before taking her hand in his, placing the other on her waist and encouraging her to grip his shoulder.

They swayed in silence for a minute, Amy’s eyes still roaming the room.

“Your dress makes you look like a princess.”

She broke into a grin at his sudden compliment. “Didn’t I look like a mermaid last time?” she reminded him, gaze finally settling on his face.

“Yeah, you did. You can look like both, you know. Haven’t you seen ‘The Little Mermaid’?”

“ _Of course_ I’ve seen ‘The Little Mermaid’,” she whispered harshly.

“Okay then, good. You’re Ariel. Except…brunette.”

She snickered. “Surely that isn’t the only difference you can think of.”

“It’s the only important one,” he said, searching his brain. “You’re both independent and driven.”

“Well, I’m not in love with a handsome prince,” she laughed.

Jake’s face suddenly turned serious and she went quiet. Their feet stopped shuffling and they stood in the middle of the room, still touching.

“Is that so?” 

She considered her response carefully.

“Well, he’s not a prince.”

She couldn’t help noticing Jake’s eyes falling to her lips.

“What is he, then?”

“A jester.” 

His eyes widened slightly. She was so nervous she could barely breathe.

His hand slid from her waist to her hip, his other leaving her grasp ad settling opposite it. Her breath mixed with his as they leaned in, noses brushing.

“NYPD! Everyone put their hands up!”

So much for half an hour.


End file.
